The present invention relates to a headlight for a vehicle which emits a variable or changeable light beam.
The headlight apparatus according to the invention is based on the headlight apparatus described in German Patent Application DE 43 13 914 A1. This headlight apparatus has at least one headlight unit, which comprises several headlight subunits. In a first operating state of the headlight apparatus a base light beam is emitted by at least one base headlight subunit, which illuminates a base region in front of the vehicle, and in at least one further operating state at least one additional light beam is switched on which is emitted by another base headlight subunit and which illuminates a region in front of the vehicle which does'nt cover the base region. In the above-mentioned document an embodiment of this headlight apparatus is described, in which the headlight subunits are built according to the projection principle and which have a lens arranged in the path of the light reflected by the reflector and a diaphragm between the reflector and lens as needed. Headlight subunits constructed according to the projection principle are however not all equally suitable for all desired properties of the light beam considering the required structural space, so that light beams with different properties cannot be optimally produced in a minimal space with this known headlight apparatus.